Survival: Kilvas Island
by Kat the Bard
Summary: Survivor, Fire Emblem style! You all get to vote for whoever you want to see get the boot. Multiple and joke votes will not count and I will be sad. Edit: Minor tweakage. More editing on chapter 1 to come.


So, I've had this idea for a VERY long time, thanks to a friend of mine known on teh interwebz as Warteen (even though he's far from being a teenager by now). In fact, his version of what I am about to set forth is the very reason I got into....Survivor!! Except my version uses characters from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.

BEFORE I BEGIN...I need to make my disclaimers! I do not own the Survivor show or franchise or components (such as Tribal Council and Immunity); that is owned by CBS and their people. I also don't own Fire Emblem; THAT'S Intelligent software. I definitely don't own the tribe names; those are property of the Legend of Zelda franchise. If you watched the season I'm modeling this after, you'll understand why I picked these names.

NOW THEN....the way this works! I'll post a chapter/episode. Instead of the crew going to Tribal Council you guys can vote for who you want to see get the boot, either here or in a PM/email/im/whatever. I'll give each chapter anywhere from two to seven days, depending on the general activity level. The only thing that won't be up to you guys is the two people who don't get picked (you'll see later on)...because that's just too complicated for me to try and work out. But there is a vote after this one, so yay! I'm posting this on the TSG forums at .com as well, so you can read, review, PM votes, etc. and there will be a HUGE voting pool....I hope.

* * *

WELCOME TO KILVAS ISLAND!

DAY ONE

(cut camera to a breathtaking ocean scene, with a boat cruising speedily through.)

Bob Hostman: We're cruising what, to most people, is a life-threatening route! This island at the south of Tellius is home to the most vicious bird and dragon laguz known to man. These strong warriors take no prisoners! However, we have made special arrangements for this show in the form of....well, a crapload of gold! So, I get to dump twenty warriors on their island for about a month, month and a half...The landscape is rocky with some vegetation; there is also lots of water inland and surrounding the area. Can they survive? I guess we'll see.

For the first time ever, we have twenty contestants! All they have with them is whatever they're wearing and one little bottle of water. Even the most seasoned veteran watchers of our program will have NO idea what's coming up! 39 days....20 people....and only one winner!

(credits and happy happy joy joy)

Bob (stops his boat in front of the twenty rowers): Welcome to Survival: Fire Emblem Edition! That small beach behind you is your new home. We've supplied you with two knives, a map to get to water, and two very valuable Immunity necklaces- one for the first man, and one for the first woman to reach the banner over there. You can get there however you like- paddle, swim, both. You're on your own, but I'd suggest moving quickly because this game is...ON!

(the twenty contestants discuss for about two seconds and decide to paddle)

Kieran (to camera): Bob's a dillhole. I was hoping for some breakfast or something, but NOOOOOOO. I should have known the game was about to start!

Boyd (to camera): As we got closer to the beach, people were considering jumping out, if it would be to their advantage.

Marcia (to camera): The fight was pretty much on right away. As people left their spots were filled very quickly. Lots of people volunteered to row at the back. Those lily-livers were trying to maneuver to make it easier for them to get to shore, I tell you!

Calill (singing): La la la, we're on Survival, aren't we the best? La la laaaa! ALWAYS BORN TO BE THE BEST LA LA LA LAAAAAAA

Nealuchi (to camera): So, we're just rowing along, it's hot out there, and this crazy mage chick starts singing! WTF is wrong with that woman? These old bones woulda pushed her off the boat if they could!

Boyd (to camera): Yeah, Calill was adorable singing her little ditty at first, but then she just kept going....and going....and going... WHEN WILL IT END?!?!?11?!

Calill (to camera): I wrote a lot of songs just for this! I want to be fantabulous and have a party the whole time!

Lethe (to camera): As we got closer to shore, the boat started moving REAAAALLY slowly. So, I decided to jump out. I don't care if I'm a cat! I love water! I can swim way faster than the boat is going! BAD. IDEA. As soon as I jump they like triple their speed and pass me! Argh! (to the others) Hey everyone, I'm gonna jump out.

Volug (to camera in Old Language...subtitles provided.): Lethe decides to jump out, and so naturally I was right behind her. I can dog paddle.

Lethe: Heeey! If we get out can we get back in? (others chuckle) Aw, ok, bad idea, yes?

Micaiah (to camera): As soon as the two of them jumped out, I was immediately thinking, "That is so STUPID! That's a target right on your head!" But eventually I left too. My competitive streak got the better of me.

(the players all jump out, one by one. Sothe quickly pulls ahead of everyone else, reaching the beach well before any of the other contestants, and claims the male immunity. Nephenee and Lethe are neck and neck leading the women, but Lethe trips (?!) and Neph grabs the necklace.)

Nephenee (to camera): I'm so glad I got immunity! I wasn't about to let some cat beat me!

(everyone begins congratulating Sothe and Nephenee and introducing themselves)

Kieran (to camera): Man, I didn't think Sothe would be so damn fast.

Nealuchi (to camera): What is this? Do we even have tribes? I only see one banner thingy here.

Calill: One map! I think we're all together.

Oscar (to camera): Since I've never seen a start like this, let alone with twenty people, I started getting really worried. We're not a tribe, there's no bandannas or anything, we're just getting to know each other.

Nephenee: Hi, I'm Nephenee! Or you can call me "Neph."

Lyre: Hey, the producers are out there! Something's about to happen.

Oscar (to camera): Something huge is about to happen, I can tell. We can't just stay a group of twenty like this. No one has a clue what's happening next.

Marcia: Ok, everyone, c'mere. We need to think about water and shelter. Who wants to do what? (people start volunteering) Okay, I've got the five. So how about the five of you go look for water and the rest of us start building a shelter.

Neph: Huh?

Marcia: Those five are looking for water and we can stay here to build a shelter.

Neph: Oh, ok.

Boyd (to camera): When we got dropped off, it was all so confusing. But we pulled ourselves together quickly! I'm proud of us.

(everyone else starts chopping down trees and clearing ground and what have you)

Calill: La la la, we're building our new home, la la la, here on the island with all the scary dragon guys, la di da!

Mordecai (to camera): It was funny, watching everyone scramble off. Someone tried to make me do fire. I say no. No way. Only losers make fire.

(someone tries and fails to make a fire)

Calill: I need to pee.

Neph: Hey! We got a STRONG man here? (Sothe steps forward) How bout you, sonny? Try and get us a fire, would ya? C'mon Hercules.

Sothe (to camera): We were just randomly dropped off. I was disappointed that I couldn't have the clothes I wanted for this. It's been hard on a few people, but we managed. I'm seeing pants thrown away, pants legs chopped off, shirts getting tied up...I had mine tied up earlier but it's easier to just leave it like this.

Lethe: No, don't hack at it, saw it.

Lyre: Oh, ok.

Lethe: No worries, I've made plenty of shorts before.

Nealuchi: Where's the middle?

Mia: Huh?

Nealuchi: Oh, that big rocky thing!

Marcia: Oh my gosh! We've got shoes! YAY!

Mia (to camera): We were so excited to get to the water. But even better was a bag of everyone's shoes! Also, Boyd and I were drawn to each other, knowing we were both different from the other people. It was totally awesome.

Boyd: Mia, you ever notice how all the young, cute people have all the power here?

Mia: Yeah...How lame.

Boyd: I gotta say, I was so relieved when I saw you, I knew I wasn't the weirdest one here! (Mia laughs.) And I say that with love.

Mia: I totally got this vibe we were gonna get along!

Boyd (to camera): You can tell, Mia and I are very alike. We think we're outcasts, but we'll have to watch that here. If we're TOO outcast, that makes us targets.

Nealuchi: How do we get this set up?

Volug: I dunno. Mordecai, what were you thinking?

Mordecai: We need someone to climb up and put stuff up there.

Mist (to camera): The guys used one tree as the base of our shelter, then they put reeds and stuff, and then they asked me to climb up and make sure everything was steady. Fortunately I have good rock-climbing skills. I don't know if it was a good or bad idea to offer, though...

Lethe: Where's the sun?

Mordecai: Beating on my skin.

Lethe: I mean where in the SKY. Maybe 3:30, you think?

Mordecai: Yeah. Hey, you want alliance? You, me, Sothe. We might be split up, but we'll see.

Lethe: I'm down with that, we could be pretty strong.

Mordecai: Ok. We might get split though.

Lethe: We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Nephenee: Grasshoppers have protein. (eats one alive) YAAAAAAAAAHHH! GO ME! (high fives Boyd)

Oscar: Wanna start knocking off threats, or what?

Boyd: Well, I dunno. Leaning toward any of the girls?

Oscar: To be honest I'm not thinking of anyone.

Boyd: I'm leaning toward Volug. The dude who jumped in first.

Marcia: But he worked so hard today!

Boyd: Well, so is everyone. Connection-wise, he's the only one I don't feel connected to. I don't think we've said a single word to each other the entire time! (to camera) Well, everybody's assuming we're done for, and that we have tribal council, like NOW.

Marcia: We don't even know if we're gonna be on the same team tomorrow!

Boyd: Yeah, but let's think about threats for today. (to camera) We thought we had three days to get to know everyone. But now we don't know and everyone's freaking out. But I've been going around to various groups today to find out who they're voting for. Like, "who you voting for? Hmm, interesting. How about this person? How about Volug?" As long as I'm not obvious about it I can sneak it in and change their minds, we're all in it for ourselves at this point.

DAY TWO

(Bob walks up to the just-awakened camp.) Come over here! (they do) How is everyone? Big group, have you all been wondering what's going on? (general murmurs of confirmation) Ok. Nephenee and Sothe, you two were first to the beach. Who was the first person of the two of you?

Neph: Sothe.

Bob: Ok, Sothe, stand over here. Nephenee, you can stand over there. Are all of you getting uncomfortable? (everyone nods) How's immunity working for you, Nephenee?

Nephenee: I feel great!

Bob: It should. Those necklaces guarantee your safety in this game for at least.....ten more minutes. That can't be said for the rest of you. We're going to divide into two tribes of nine each. That means that two of you will not be picked, and will be automatically sent home. Sothe and Nephenee, you will pick first, alternating between the men and women. The person you choose will choose the next member of your tribe, and so on. Sothe, you were first, so you get first choice. Pick a girl.

Sothe: Okay...uhm...Micaiah. (Micaiah happily stands next to Sothe.)

Bob: Nephenee, pick a guy.

Neph (immediately and enthusiastically): Ike!

Boyd (to Neph): Good choice.

Bob: Sothe and Nephenee, your work is now finished. Micaiah, pick a guy.

Micaiah (almost immediately): Mordecai. (Mordecai hugs Micaiah as he goes to stand with his new clan.)

Bob: Ike, pick a girl.

Ike: ...Lethe. (Lethe high fives the new members of her clan)

Bob: Mordecai, you must pick a girl.

Mordecai (after a few seconds' thought): I'll pick Mist. (Mist sighs with relief)

Bob: Mist is still in this game, and very happy about it. Lethe, pick a guy.

Lethe: Geoffrey.

Bob: Geoff will make it to the first challenge at least. Mist, pick a man.

Mist: Oscar.

Bob: Mist, you look upset.

Mist: Nah, it's just weird.

Bob: Geoffrey, you're picking a woman.

Geoffrey: Leanne. (Leanne makes a small "yes!" motion and joins her tribe.)

Bob: Oscar, pick a girl.

Oscar (thinks for a good while): Hmm. Lyre.

(camera cuts to Elincia's face. She looks very worried that she hasn't been picked yet.)

Bob: Leanne, you're picking a guy.

Leanne (thinks for a moment, then says with quiet firmness): Kieran.

Bob: Lyre, it's getting tough. Not many guys left.

Lyre: Ummm....Boyd.

Bob: Kieran, a girl.

Kieran (immediately): Elincia.

Bob: Boyd, you pick a girl.

Boyd: Marcia. (Mia hangs her head in obvious shock and disappointment)

Bob: Marcia, how did it feel standing over there?

Marcia: Not good at all! It's much better over here.

Bob: Elincia, pick a guy.

Elincia: Soren. (Soren hugs his new tribemates)

Bob: You each have one pick left. One guy, and one girl. Your selections will basically vote out two people. Calill, how are you feeling?

Calill: So, so very nervous, Bob! I don't think I've ever been this freaked out! (the others laugh weakly)

Bob: Volug, what about you?

Volug: Pretty nervous. I was hoping to have been picked earlier.

Bob: Okay, it is now time for the final selections. Marcia, you have to pick one of the two remaining men to join your tribe.

Marcia (after a very long time): Nealuchi.  
Bob: That means Nealuchi is still in the game. Volug, you're now out of the game. Now Soren, you have to pick one of the two women.

Soren (after a short pulse-pounding moment): Mia.

Bob: Mia stays in the game, and Calill is going home. (Mia hugs Volug good-bye) I hate to say this, but it is now time for the two of you to board this boat and return to the Tellius mainland, back to your normal lives. Sorry...it's the draw. (Sothe shouts words of encouragement as everyone starts crying and hugging one another, telling the two losing contestants how much they love them.)

Boyd: Sing for us, Calill!

Calill (still perfectly cheery): LA LA LA, SURVIVAL!!! Together we are strong, together we are one! Have fun, you guys! Bye now!

Neph (teary, to camera): That was really tough to go through. But it's all good! Now the REAL fun starts.

Bob: Ok, let's hand out the buffs. (walks over to Neph and her tribemates) You guys are the blue tribe, Nayru. (to Sothe and his tribe) You guys are Din and you'll wear brown. Okay, now that you're two tribes- Nayru and Din- you're still living together on this very beach. Go on back and have a good day! (the contestants are all shocked out of their minds)

Lethe: It's gonna be so weird, all on one beach.

Mia: It hurts so much to be last, but....I think I'll be okay...

Lethe: Aww, yeah, don't worry!

Mia (crying, to camera): That felt so HORRIBLE being picked last! I didn't think that would happen. I was completely sure that Boyd would pick me. I feel like I'm on the wrong tribe. I just don't feel anything within my tribe, I'm the odd one out.

Kieran: I never had anything against you, Mia, ever. I promise!

Oscar (to members of his tribe): I know this game is all about competition, but let's not start it. Our average age may be higher than theirs, but I believe we can wear them down.

Sothe (to camera): I'm pretty happy with this tribe. I love how it's us old folk against those whippersnappers over there in Nayru. Some of them are like, "Yo, this person on your team was talking about you" and trying to break us up. It won't work. Nice try, kids!

Soren (to camera): We definitely have the advantage. We're smarter, younger, and best of all more athletic.

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Bob: Are you all ready to get started? (general yes's emerge) This is for both reward and immunity. You'll be competing in a side-by-side obstacle course. First, you have to navigate a ropes course, then climb up a rock wall. Upon climbing back down on the other side you will see four crates for each tribe, each containing one essential survival item: rice, water and large water jugs, flint, and a tarp for your shelter. You must pick however many items you want to risk taking with you, and run it to your canoe via a tires course and a low crawl. Be warned: These crates are weighted and they're very heavy! When you get to the canoe, drop your items, all of you have to row out about 300 yards to retrieve your tribe's flag. The first team to row back with flag in hand wins immunity, and the stuff they chose to take. Keep in mind that every member of your team must reach the end of each stage of this course for the whole team to move on. Also, you can only win what makes it to the finish. If your boat tips and you lose your stuff, it's not my problem! Speaking of immunity, though, Sothe and Nephenee, you need to remove those necklaces. They've expired. Now, you need the talisman! If you have it you won't be voted out. Now take your spots and wait for me to start you off. Ready? Go!

All eighteen people take off running. Mordecai very easily navigates the ropes course for Din, but the others are not far behind him. He reaches the next stage first, quickly followed by Oscar. Kieran of Nayru is not far behind. After him come Sothe and Lyre. It is apparent that Din is gaining a lead...until half of the Nayru members reach the end of the first stage. Din is the first to move on to the rock wall, but the two teams are neck and neck. Nayru reaches their items first...but fight over which items to take. Din catches up and quickly decides to take only the fire. Therefore, they are able to move to the next stage right away. Nayru is still arguing over what to take. Lethe and Kieran are trying to move things along by saying to take none or one item, but Nephenee says they won't lose and continues to try and drag all four items. Lethe says again that they should go, but Nephenee won't listen. Bob has to tell them to hurry up. As they leave the items stage, Din reaches the final stage before the canoe. They work together to get each person through the tires, Mordecai first. Back in the woods, we can see Lethe of Nayru encouraging her team and telling them to step up the pace at the same time. Nealuchi of Din is having trouble getting through the tires course as Nayru catches up to them, having picked food and water but not fire. Nayru starts going through the tires slowly but surely as Din proceeds to the low crawl, gaining another small lead. It appears their decision to bring only fire was a good one, as they reach the canoe well before Nayru has even gotten to the low crawl. They start to paddle out. Bob shouts words of encouragement to Nayru as Din quickly leaves the shore. Din works together as Sothe calls out instructions to his team on how to paddle- it's apparent he knows how to row. Nayru, on the other hand, is having trouble here as well- no one on their tribe has done anything of this nature. They start to go the wrong way, and Bob has to tell them that the flag is the other way. They start to paddle faster, still going the wrong way. Din is working together for a strong finish while Nayru is getting very frustrated. The Din members exit their boat with the flag and stand on the square-

Bob: Din wins immunity and a reward! Nice job guys, only bringing fire. Food and water are plentiful, but you can't get anywhere without fire. (hands them the talisman) Now, because you won, you get a choice. One of the two tribes has to move. You can either go back to the old beach and familiarity, or take this map to a new area. (the Din members start to discuss)

Mordecai: Why see what we have seen already? Let's take the map. You guys want new? (general yes's are heard)

Bob: Okay, Nayru, there is good news: you get to go home with your new canoe. The bad news is that you'll get practice on your way to council...and you REALLY need it.

DIN

Micaiah (to camera): After our challenge we were really excited to see something new, we won immunity, and we can make fire. Winning this challenge was huge for us. But a wave came our way, I don't know what it was, a bunch of bad forces combined and our boat capsized. All of our new supplies were in this heavy steel crate still, and we're just sitting there like, "Really? Did this happen?"

Sothe: I think I see it, but I don't know.

Mordecai (to camera): We were happy at first and couldn't wait to see our new place until the boat sank. Now we don't have water or fire to boil water. We lost everything we won. Now everything is worse than it was before.

NAYRU

Mia (to camera): We lost this challenge, and it stinks. The other team completely outplayed us today. We didn't make smart decisions, and they took just the fire.

Nephenee: We could live 39 days on coconuts if we had to. I won't let anyone be negative around here.

Kieran: Nobody needs to be negative.

Nephenee: No saying, "Oh we don't have this or that" because we have everything we need.

Mia (to camera): I know how voting works. I'm not the strongest person, and I don't fit in. They're going to vote for the weak link. So I think I'm a target.

Nephenee: When it comes to challenges, I know for a fact I'm stronger than most of the Din guys. Hmm... I wanna talk to Lethe, because if we have issues we need to work them out. (in conversation with Lethe) Lethe, we need to keep the men.

Lethe: Oh, definitely we need to keep the men.

Neph: We don't need to lose the guys. Honestly I think I could be voted off. I don't wanna be, but it could happen.

Lethe: We need your strength. Although I should say, we should have left earlier with the items.

Neph: I know, you're right.

Lethe: I know you wanted us to get everything. I understand that. But it wasn't a good idea.

Neph: Ok. Good luck tonight.

Lethe: You too! (to camera) I am so nervous about council. I wish I didn't have to go. We made a stupid mistake and we shouldn't be going. It was because of one person, in my eyes. (to Ike) The only reason we lost the challenge is because we didn't leave soon enough. Neph didn't want to leave soon enough.

Ike: No. I don't want her gone. She's too strong. (to camera) Lethe feels that Nephenee is the only reason we lost today, and that she should be voted off. No way. She has a helluva lot of strength. We need to keep her as long as possible. I think she can help us out, and I don't want to lose her just yet.

Neph: Okay, everyone, yall. Yall, I noticed something. For every two hours we work, we need to rest at least one hour, okay? It is time to get focused and kick butt.

Elincia (to camera): Nephenee has a very strong personality. She isn't a team player at all.

Mia (talking with Elincia, Kieran, and Leanne): I didn't know you guys felt that way, I thought I was the only one. (to camera) Now everyone's like, "We don't like Neph, are you in for some sort of meaningless alliance?" Uhh, "Duh, of course I'm in! I thought I was out! You don't think I remember the EXACT order everyone was picked for tribes?!" I don't trust anyone here, but if I can make it past one vote, I'll be satisfied.

COUNCIL

Bob: Get your torches and light them. This signifies that you are still in this game. Sit. (Nayru team sits.) Well, welcome to your first council. Lethe, I know you didn't want to be here. What's been the biggest surprise?

Lethe: Oh man. We're starving, there's no fire, we can't drink the water...Now that the tribes are separated some of the bonds that were made are now gone. (other members nod their assent)

Bob: Kieran, are you happy with this tribe?

Kieran: Absolutely. This is an awesome tribe. Everyone here is tough, there's lots of energy. We'll win challenges; we just didn't today.

Bob: Geoffrey, let's talk strategy. This challenge was all about making choices. Now obviously, you are a strong team. But the other team's brains beat you today. Do you agree?

Geoffrey: Completely. We have the strength and stamina, but we messed up at key points in the challenge. We lost a lot of time trying to get everything we could, and it cost us.

Bob: Now Kieran... you guys didn't bring fire.

Kieran: Hell no, but we should've!

Bob: You didn't get the fire.

Kieran: Dumb!

Neph: We tried to get it, but it was last. When we realized we lost so much time we just decided to take everything else.

Bob: Elincia, is there a leader on this team?

Elincia: Bob, I think that's the only thing we lack and what's holding us back. We haven't come together as a group to decide who will lead.

Bob: Nephenee, do you think this group can lead itself?

Neph: No. We need someone to make decisions. I'd like to help lead, if I could, but I know I'm headstrong. That's a problem, I don't want yall to say I'm too bossy an' stuff.

Bob: Mia, you were picked last. They welcomed you and all, but now we're here. Do you still worry about the fact that you were picked last?

Mia: It's a huge thing for me right now. It's hard being picked last, but I feel I tried very hard today, yet I still think I'm a target. Either there's something going on and this team has someone else in mind, or it'll be a unanimous vote for me.

Bob: Well, we'll see. It's time to vote.

* * *

Phew....ok, well now that that's written, yall should vote for meh~

Thanks for reading!

Love, Kat!

For reference, your choices are: Nephenee, Kieran, Ike, Mia, Soren, Elincia, Leanne, Geoffrey, Lethe.


End file.
